


Prank Wars

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo is the boss, Blow Jobs, Connix - Freeform, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Kissing, Laughter, Multiple ships, Office Sex, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Randy the intern - Freeform, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey is prank match making the whole office, Rey is the Office Assistant, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rose and Hux are married, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, glitter bomb, office war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a story based on a prompt submitted to @reylo_prompts on Twitter:I really need an office AU where Ben and Rey are office rivals pranking each other, & she sends him a glitter bomb. Bc I would LOVE to read Ben freaking the f out covered in beautiful, sparkling glitter!(Glitter Bomb is coming, I promise! Just not in Chapter 1)Read on for some laughs and some smut.Edit: This is turning into a collection of smutty scenarios with different ships. Enjoy! :-)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Connix/Randy the Intern, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 98
Kudos: 387
Collections: Reylo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

‘Arghhhh!’

Rey presses her lips together to keep from laughing as she heard Ben call out.

‘REY! I know it was you!’

_Shit_.

It was time to make herself scarce. Rey hid under her desk as she heard his heavy footsteps heading for her office. He popped his head through the open door and growled when he saw no sign of her. Rey let out a sigh of relief as he headed down the corridor.

‘What did you do this time?’

Rey peaked her head over the top of the desk and saw the owner of the voice, Rose, who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

‘He asked for it.’

‘But what did you do?’

I put sellotape on his scissors.’

‘Well that doesn’t seem so bad…’

‘I sellotaped them to his stapler, then I sellotaped that to his hole-punch, then it just turned into a whole thing and basically I sellotaped everything on his desk...to everything else on his desk.’

‘Rey!’

‘Rose! Let’s not forget that he stole my _valuable_ Malibu Stacey doll and sent me its arm wrapped in a ransom note!’

Rose stifled a giggle.

‘Rose Tico-Hux! Don’t you dare take his side!’

‘I would never!’ Rose said putting her hands up in mock surrender.

‘REY!’ Ben’s booming voice blasted down the hall.

‘You’d better get back under the desk, he’s still on the warpath, I’ll cover for you.’

‘Did I mention that I love you?’ Rey said as she disappeared once more.

Rose smirked then wiped the look off her face as Ben once again appeared, filling the doorway with his hulking frame.

‘Is she here?’ He demanded.

‘Ahhh, no. Have you tried the break room? You know how much she loves that vending machine.’

‘Of course I have. If you see her would you tell her that I’m looking for her?’

‘Absolutely.’

Ben gave her a suspicious look then left. Rose listened until she heard his footsteps grow faint.

‘Okay, the coast is clear!’ she whispered to Rey.

Rey flopped into her desk chair.

‘Unfortunately I can’t spend all day under my desk, so he’s bound to catch up with me eventually,’ she said furrowing her brow and glancing left and right.

‘How long has this feud between you two been going on for now?’

‘About a month.’

Rose shook her head.

‘I don’t know why he hasn’t fired you yet.’

Rey shrugged.

‘I think it’s gone beyond that. He isn’t blameless in this, he’s done some crazy shit to me too. I think we would both be in hot water if HR got wind of this.’

‘Maybe it’s time to put all this to rest before that happens?’

‘And admit defeat? Never!’

Rose sighed.

‘I’m going to go do my job now. You should probably consider doing the same.’

‘Absolutely.’

‘You’re already planning your next prank aren’t you?’

‘Absolutely.’

Rose left the room mumbling something about being thankful she was married to a grown up.

Rey thought about what Rose had said as she signed into her email account. Maybe she should be the bigger person and just swallow her pride and apologise. Maybe it was time..

‘SON OF A BITCH!’

Rey swore out loud as she looked at her inbox which was filled with emails from companies offering her breast enlargements at a very reasonable price.

That bastard must have signed her up to all their mailing lists!

Rey closed down her inbox and opened up google. She typed in ‘Penis Enlargement’ and pressed search. Her eyes widened as she entered each website and popped Ben’s email address into the ‘want more information?’ Sign up boxes.

‘Two can play at that game, dickhead,’ she murmured under her breath.

She started typing up the Health and Safety committee meeting minutes while she waited gleefully for the shit to hit the fan. Why did she enjoy pestering the living daylights out of Ben Solo so much? She wasn’t entirely sure. She just knew that she had no idea how to stop and she kinda suspected she was addicted to pissing him off.

‘REY!’ Another angry shout from the object of her irritation.

‘Uh oh! Looks like the “want a bigger dick?” emails have begun already.’

She moved to hide under her desk once more, but Ben suddenly slammed into her doorway having sprinted down the corridor. He entered her office and shut the door.

‘Rey, we need to talk,’ he said in a low, angry voice.

_Busted_. Rey thought to herself as she prepared to face the music.

**********

Rey Johnson had worked for First Order Inc for a mere six weeks and Ben Solo had already had more interaction with her than any other employee on his payroll. She had come to him highly recommended by Rose Tico-Hux, his trusted company accountant and wife of Armitage Hux, one of the company's executive assistants. He had expected good things from her and in some ways he had not been disappointed. Rey was an excellent secretary and office assistant but her penchant for playful pranks had led to an extremely unprofessional office war that he couldn’t stop participating in.

He knew it looked bad. He was the CEO for goodness sake but ever since Rey had walked into his office the morning of her interview, all sunshine smiles and sparkling eyes, he had been hooked on her, and he had to admit that it was all his fault. After all, he had instigated the first prank.

A week after he had hired Rey, he hadn’t had the guts to do more than just nod good morning in her general direction. He had noticed Poe the office manager sneaking looks at her behind as she filed away some client information. He started to worry that Poe planned to make her his newest bed notch. He needed to do something to get her attention. Fast.

After talking with Rose and finding out what a prolific pranker Rey was, he had been excited at finding his way in with the attractive new hire. So he left a Krispy Kreme donut box on her desk…filled with thinly sliced vegetables and low fat dips. He thought she would see the funny side, but apparently the only thing Rey loved more than pranking was sugar laden food. She hadn’t been happy when she realised her afternoon snack was a healthy alternative.

But when she found out that he was behind the joke, she had simply smiled and congratulated him. Every day that week she had walked past his office and gave him the sweetest little wave. Clearly the prank had worked and she was warming up to him. When Friday came he was ready to ask her out when he noticed a funny smell in his office. Instead of the romantic evening he had planned with Rey, he spent the night ripping apart his office trying to find the source of the pungent pong. Eventually he tracked it down to some rotting prawns hidden within an air vent.

Had Rey done this? He was angry but also impressed. Few people had the guts to stand up to him let alone make such a risky move as hide seafood in his office. How had she even gotten in for a start? She could get herself fired for that alone and if he had been anyone else she probably would have. Luckily for Rey, Ben was too infatuated with her to ever consider letting her go. So instead of reprimanding Rey, he decided it was fucking go time.

When Rey arrived at work on Monday morning, she found that the entire contents of her office had been moved out into the corridor and set up in the exact order they had been in within her room. She knew instantly who was behind it, and quietly seethed as he smirked past her numerous times while she worked to put her office back to rights. It had taken her hours. She had had to stay late to catch up on her actual work.

And so the office war began and continued to that very morning. Every few days he told himself he would put a stop to it and then she would throw his lunch out and replace it with a bag of donuts and his blood pressure would rise and instead of taking the high road he would retort with an equally childish act of retaliation, like removing everything from her desk drawers and filling them to the top with paper clips.

He had been busy unsticking his desk when the first of the appendage enlargement emails had arrived. He had assumed it was just spam but then it was followed by fifty more emails. That was it. He slapped his hands down onto his desk and ran to Rey’s office before she had a chance to escape. He looked down into her worried eyes. Now was the time to end this stupid war, it had gone too far. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

‘So you think I need bigger boobs?’ She shouted putting her hands on her chest and coming towards him. Ben swallowed hard. That had been a stupid move on his part. She didn't need bigger breasts. She was perfect. His eye caught the other employees in the open area glancing at them with interest. He leaned over and closed Rey’s blinds.

‘It was a joke Rey, and keep your voice down.’

‘I have two words for you, Mister! Sexual Harassment.’

‘Oh, is that how it is? and what do you call signing your boss up to every penis enlargement website in the country?’

‘An act of kindness.’

Ben saw red at her cheeky retort.

‘I assure you I don’t require any assistance in _that_ department.’

‘I wouldn’t know—‘

‘Well maybe I should enlighten you.’

_Shit_.

He hadn’t meant to say that and now it had gone silent and she was looking at him with an unreadable expression and he could almost _hear_ the lecture he was going to get from HR when she complained about her pervert of a boss...then she kissed him and his mind went completely blank.

**********

What the hell was she doing? She had just giving her boss a warning about sexually harassing her and now here she was sucking his mouth like she needed oxygen and pressing her body so close to his she could feel that he definitely did _not_ need a penis enlargement.

Fuck he was hot though, she had always thought so and when he had made that comment about enlightening her, she just couldn’t help herself.

Was he even into this or was she just kidding herself that he saw her as more than a troublesome colleague?

She yelped as he answered her unspoken question, by pressing her up against the office door and locked his hands around her hips, lifting her up slightly so she could hitch her legs up and tighten them around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. He had such lovely, soft hair. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she moaned softly.

_Oh god._

This was even better than she had imagined. She put her hands on the sides of his face, nipping and sucking at his full lips. When he pulled away she whined slightly.

‘Rey, as much as I want to continue, this isn’t the time or the place,’ he said

‘Why not? The blinds are shut,’ she said leaning forward to press his lips to his once more.

She didn’t give a shit if they were at work. She had always known their war was heading somewhere, and she was more than happy that this was to be the conclusion of their conflict, she had worried a fight to the death was on the cards.

‘It wouldn’t be right, I’m taking advantage of you,’ he murmured against her lips. She sighed and pulled away.

‘No you’re not. We both _need_ this, Ben. We’ve been metaphorically fucking with each other for weeks, I think it’s about time we got to the actual fucking.’

He groaned.

‘I’m your boss,’ he said pointedly.

Why was he making this so difficult?

‘Yes you are. You’re my boss. So what do you want me to do, _Sir_?’ She asked

Ben’s eyes darkened.

He lowered her to the floor and she felt disappointment run through her. Then he reached past her and turned the lock on her door. She looked up at him eagerly.

‘Miss Johnson, I believe you owe me an apology.’

‘I believe you owe me one too, Mr Solo.’

He ran his eyes over her.

‘Lets see if we can come to an arrangement that we both find mutually satisfying then.’

Rey smiled.

‘Lets.’

**********


	2. Chapter 2

The next words out of Ben’s mouth were not what she had been expecting to hear.

‘Shall we draw up a contract?’

Rey looked confused.

‘What?’

‘Shall we draw up a contract outlining what we both want in order to put this feud to rest?’

Rey looked at him as if he had suddenly just put on a Darth Vader helmet.

‘Are you serious? You locked the door to ask me _that_?’

‘This is just between me and you, it isn’t anyone else’s business what we discuss-‘

Rey cut the big dumb idiot off with a quick, sharp kiss.

‘What we both need, Mr Solo, is to get laid. Preferably the sooner, the better. I don’t need a contract, I need _contact_. With you. Right now.’

She watched his Adam’s apple bob violently. She had long suspected that it had been some time since Ben had...how could she put it...known the company of a woman. Maybe she was coming on a bit too strong.

She took his hands in hers.

‘Ben? Look at me.’

His eyes stopped focusing on the floor and moved up to meet hers.

‘I want this and I want you, but we can do whatever you feel comfortable doing. No pressure.’

Ben placed a hand on her cheek and looked down at her. The tension in the room kicked up a few notches as Rey waited nervously for his answer.

Then he was kissing her again, but this time it was slower, more controlled. Their breathing unified as they explored each other’s bodies with eager hands.

God he smelt so good, the expensive, masculine scent tickled the back of her throat and kicked her labido into overdrive.

Rey was the first to pull away and press her hands up against his chest. Hard, unyielding muscles met her fingers. She sighed gently and reached for his tie. Ben watched as she undid the Windsor knot and let the strip of fabric fall to the floor at her feet. She started to undo his shirt buttons, then pushed the shirt down his arms and let it join the tie in a crumpled heap.

‘I thought I was in charge around here?’ he reminded her.

Rey barely heard him as her eyes scanned his .

‘Wow,’ she said out loud as she took in the delectable sight before her.

‘Come here,’ Ben ordered, looping her wrist with his fingers and tugging her into his arms.

So many slow, passionate kisses followed, that Rey’s knees went weak and her body ached with need. She led him to her office chair and pushed him down into it.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs. She was silently thankful her chair was armrest free. She prayed it would hold them both. It had cost enough. She had begun to suspect Ben had a thing for her when he had signed off on _that_ frivolous expenditure. She squirmed in his lap and he hissed in a sharp breath, digging his fingers into her ass.

That felt good. She squirmed some more.

‘Rey,’ he said an edge of a warning to his words.

‘What?’ she asked feigning innocence, leaning forward to kiss his neck gently. His pulse jumped against her lips.

‘God Rey, I want you so bad.’

Feeling brave, Rey moved her lips to his ear.

‘I’m yours,’ she whispered.

Ben needed no further encouragement. He unbuttoned her blouse and after gazing at her bra for a few hungry seconds, he made quick work of removing that too.

‘These are perfect,’ he murmured as he cupped her breasts.

She let out a shaky breath, his hands were huge and so warm. She rested her fingers on his shoulders as he massaged her nipples. Heat spread through her body and pooled between her legs.

She felt Ben beneath her, all hard and long and ready for her.

‘I can see those helpful emails I sent you are going to go to waste.’

Ben jerked his hips up suddenly and Rey bit her lip as his cock connected with her soaking wet panties.

‘Are you going to enlighten me now?’ she asked.

Without taking his eyes off hers, Ben pushed her skirt up around her waist and slid his hand between her legs. He began to run his fingers slowly over her panties between her thighs, back and forth. Rey let out a wanting moan as her head fell back.

She ground herself against his hand, panting hard and feeling her body start to climb.

She was already so close. The excitement of the bustling office being right outside her office door coupled with Ben's talented fingers drew her closer and closer to what she suspected would be a delicious climax.

‘Don’t stop,’ she breathed.

‘Never,’ he growled back.

He slipped his hand inside her panties and as his fingers connected with her clit, he clamped a hand over her mouth to dampen the sound of her moan.

‘We don’t want an audience,’ he said in a low voice.

Rey nodded her agreement and he took his hand away.

He rubbed two fingers between her folds, revelling in the soft, slippery feel of her skin.

‘Ben...oh god…’ she whispered.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he pushed his fingers inside of her roughly and plunged his tongue into her mouth. All she could feel, see, taste was him. He hastened his movements letting his palm graze her clit as he pulled in and out over and over until she felt dizzy with desire. Her orgasm shook through her in a delicious series of ripples and tremors.

As she coasted back down, Ben held her close and rubbed her back. _Wow_. She almost felt bad for playing all those pranks on him. Almost. She sat up and looked at him hungrily.

They weren’t done yet.

She reached down and undid Ben’s belt, then the button on his trousers. She slowly pulled his zip down and squeezed her hand into the tight space between them. He was huge. She ran her fingers over his smooth warmth through the thin material of his boxers. Ben lifted them both up slightly to push his trousers and boxers to the floor. He looked at her challengingly.

Rey took the bait. Of course she did. She was no quitter.

Sliding her panties to the side she lowered herself down onto him. She was so wet. So ready for him. She started to move slowly and Ben groaned.

‘Rey, please…’ he begged.

‘Please what?’

‘Please...faster...I need…’

But Rey wasn’t going to let him off that easy. She moved even slower.

Ben let out a strangled moan. He locked his hands on her hips.

‘You’ve been nothing but trouble since day one,’ he growled.

‘You love it,’ she shot back.

Ben hissed in a breath as she lowered her slick folds even slower down onto him.

‘I should have done this a long time ago,’ he rumbled.

He stood up quickly, and Rey crossed her ankles behind his back to keep from falling. He kicked himself free of his trousers and boxers and strode purposefully over to her small sofa, holding her tightly to him. 

He lowered her down gently, but from the wicked smile that spread across his face, Rey knew she was in for a wild ride.

‘I’m going to show you who's boss around here once and for all, Miss Johnson.’

He positioned himself above her, braced on his forearms, then entered her hard. He started to move within her, fast and rough. Rey squeezed him between her thighs and arched her back.

‘I’ve thought about fucking you on this _ridiculously_ over priced sofa you made me buy you, so many times,'

Rey moaned in response.

‘You feel so good,’ he panted.

Rey ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, down his neck, over his chest and back again. She couldn’t find the words to respond to him as she felt her body start to soar once more.

Ben’s movements sped up, he held her close and buried his face in her hair. Rey bit her lip and laced her fingers behind his neck.

‘Rey, Rey…’ he breathed into her ear.

‘Do it Ben,’ she urged.

‘But what about? I don’t want to make you…’

Rey brought his face to hers and kissed him gently.

‘It’s safe, baby. I’m protected.’

That was all it took. Ben began to thrust greedily then called out gruffly as he broke apart within her, just as Rey reached her own second shattering climax.

Relaxed and sated, Ben flopped on top of her and Rey smiled happily as she closed her eyes and stroked his neck.

He held her gently and whispered soft words in her ear. Rey purred contentedly and buried her face in his hair as they cuddled close.

‘Ready for round two?’ She asked hopefully when they finally emerged.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her as he tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear.

‘As much as I would love to comply with your request, there's a meeting I must attend.’

He stood up and collected his clothing.

Rey watched him dress as she lay on the sofa smiling up at him like an idiot. She wasn’t ready to let go of her blissful state just yet.

Ben crouched down next to her and kissed her nose.

‘I’m taking you to dinner tonight as soon as that clock hits five.’

Rey nodded eagerly.

Then something in the corner of the room caught his eye, he bent down and picked it up.

‘What’s this?’ he asked.

‘Mmmm?’ Rey responded still floating in her orgasm induced daze.

Ben was holding a parcel. What the heck was it...oh god...now she remembered. Rey scrambled up from the sofa, pulled down her skirt and grabbed her blouse.

 _Shit_.

She had forgotten about the parcel she had ordered. She had meant to leave it on his desk that morning but had gotten carried away with the sticky tape instead. She couldn’t let him open it now. Not when they were getting along so well.

‘It’s nothing. Just leave it,’ she urged.

‘It has my name on,’ he said looking at the fake postage label she had taped to the front.

‘Oh, that’s just a mistake. Don’t worry about it. I’m going to sort it.’

‘Rey, you know all my parcels should come directly to me.’

_Buggar. Buggar. Buggar._

‘I know, but this is just marketing materials. Nothing important. I was just going to pass it straight along to the relevant department.’

Ben looked sceptical.

‘I’ll just take a quick look first.’

Rey started to panic.

‘Stop being such a control freak!’ she shouted desperately.

Ben frowned at her.

‘Why are you being so weird about this?’

‘I’m not, just...give me a minute!’

Rey fumbled with her buttons, why on earth did she choose to wear such a complicated piece of clothing on such a pivotal day? Just as she got the last button fastened, Ben began to open the parcel.

The scene unfolded before her in slow motion. Ben ripped open the package and an explosion of multi coloured glitter flew out, hitting Ben square in the face and filled the air around them.

**S H I T.**

Rey hid her face in her hands. The room was deathly silent. Eventually, Rey peeked at Ben through her fingers.

He was frozen still, looking bewildered at the now empty packet still hanging from his left hand. His hair, nose, cheeks and shoulders were covered in glitter. He looked at Rey with wide eyes.

He looked so serious. But so very shiny. Like a really tall, somewhat confused, giant Pixie.

Rey tried really hard to keep it in. She really did. But the laugh fizzed and bubbled in her chest until she couldn’t contain it any longer. She laughed out loud. She laughed until her sides hurt and her eyes streamed. She laughed until she had to bend over and wrap her arms around her stomach to keep from peeing herself.

‘Is this amusing to you?’ Ben bellowed, holding his arms out to his sides. He was positively _glittering_ with fury.

Rey laughed even harder. She tried to apologise but it just came out as a series of squeaks.

It was at this point that the edge of Ben’s mouth finally began to quirk up into a smile. Slowly it spread across his face until he was laughing along with her. He shook his head and more glitter flew everywhere causing them both to laugh even more.

He fixed her with a playful glare and started towards her.

‘You bloody minx!’

Rey yelped as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around. She giggled delightedly as they twirled, glitter swirling all around them.

When he stilled, Rey placed a hand gently on his cheek.

‘You look good with a bit of added sparkle,’ she observed.

Ben looked up at her lovingly.

‘I think that’s what was missing in my life. A little added sparkle. But that’s all changed, now that I have you.’

Rey felt her heart melt. She kissed him again.

‘Are you sure you can handle me?’ she murmured against his lips.

Ben gently lowered her to the floor.

‘The only thing I know for certain, is life with you is _never_ going to be boring.’

‘Truce?’ Rey said with a small smile.

‘Truce,’ Ben agreed as they kissed once more, both crossing their fingers just as tightly as they held onto each other.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a GingerRose valentines prompt I’ve decided to make into a chapter of Prank Wars. :-) This is explicit office based sex between Rose and Hux.

Rose smiled as Rey and Ben kissed each other for the last time before heading to their separate offices. Things had been much quieter at work since the truce between Rey and her besotted boss. Rose was expecting wedding bells any day now. 

Speaking of weddings, where was her own wayward husband? 

Rose looked at her watch. He was late again. This wasn’t like Armitage. Usually he was as punctual as Rey when there was free food in the break room. 

They had been heading to work separately for weeks now. Armitage said he was visiting the gym but he never took his gym bag with him. Something was going on and Rose had decided today was the day she was going to find out what with a little help from Rey. 

Rose knocked on Rey’s office door then walked in.

‘Rosey!’ Rey called out, ‘what do you think of these?’ 

She pointed to some tiger print boxer shorts on her screen.

‘I don’t think they will suit you,’ Rose said.

‘No silly! Not for me! For Ben!’ Rey giggled.

‘Oh, are those really his style?’ 

‘Nope, but Valentine’s Day is coming up and I can’t resist a prank present.’ 

‘Is it nearly Valentine’s Day already?’ Rose asked.

‘Hmm, hmm,’ you better think about what you are going to get that husband of yours.’ 

‘Speaking of which, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,’ Rose said as she sat down.

‘What’s up?’ Rey asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

‘Something is going on with Armitage. He leaves the house early everyday and says he is going to the gym but he doesn’t take his gym bag and he is late for work nearly every day.’ 

Rey frowned. 

‘That sounds fishy.’ 

‘What do you think I should do?’ Rose asked.

‘I think we should investigate,’ Rey said enthusiastically.

‘Okay,’ Rose agreed.

‘Let’s get the key to his office, I’ll go ask Ben for it.’ 

‘Are you really going to  _ ask _ for it?’ Rose said arching her eyebrow.

Rey rolled her eyes.

‘Fine I’m going to kiss him like a sailor on leave then swipe his master key while he’s distracted.’ 

Rose laughed.

‘I knew it.’ 

**********

Rose paced outside her husband's office as she waited for Rey. She was feeling apprehensive. Armitage could turn up at any moment. What if he caught them snooping? Suddenly Rey appeared brandishing the key triumphantly. 

‘What took you so long?’ Rose whispered as Rey opened the door.

‘Ahhh… just had to ‘handle’ something,’ Rey answered with a wicked grin.

Rose rolled her eyes. 

‘You two are like animals.’ 

The lock clicked open and they entered the office.

‘Hell yeah we are, aren’t you and Hux at it all the time?’ 

Rose thought about Rey’s question while they searched the office. After three years of marriage, they were more likely to watch four hours of Netflix and head to bed with a good book then indulge in a night of sexual debauchery. 

‘I guess we’re kinda in a rut,’ Rose confessed.

‘Well get out of it,’ Rey replied as she riffled through some papers on Armitage’s desk. 

‘I don’t know how,’ Rose replied quietly.

‘Surprise him! Be spontaneous! Be wild! Be adventurous!’ Rey shouted, throwing papers in the air.

Rose gasped and grabbed at the floating papers placing them neatly back onto the desk. 

‘Armitage doesn’t like surprises,’ Rose grumbled.

Rey leaned in and ran a finger down Rose’s cheek.

‘Give it a try, what do you have to lose?’ 

Rey was right. What did she have to lose? 

‘Yes Ben, I’ll get those for you right away.’ 

Rose and Rey looked at each other in horror as they heard Armitage’s voice in the corridor outside. 

‘Hide!’ Rose hissed at Rey. Rey scrambled under the desk. 

Armitage entered the office and looked at his wife with surprise.

‘Rose, what are you doing here?’ He asked coming towards her. 

‘Ahh I wanted to surprise you!’ Rose announced throwing her arms around him. Armitage held her close. 

Rey started to sneak out from under the desk towards the door.

Armitage pulled away.

‘But how did you get in—‘ 

Rose cut him off with a rough kiss. She watched out the corner of her eye as Rey quietly left the office and ran off down the corridor. Relief flooded through her and she allowed herself to melt into the kiss with her husband. 

Okay she could kinda see the appeal of making out at work now. There was something so...naughty about it. She flicked her tongue into Armitage’s mouth and he groaned. She giggled against his lips. Then a delicious idea crept into her head. Hadn’t Rey just told her to be more adventurous? 

She pulled away from Armitage and tugged on his tie. He let her lead him to his chair and playfully push him down into it. Rose headed for the office door and turned the lock. 

‘I’m not done with you yet,’ she said as she came back toward him.

Armitage watched her with an awe filled gaze as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again and his hands went to her ass. She squirmed in his lap and he moaned.

‘Rose, if you keep doing that I’m going to need a change of trousers,’ he murmured against her lips.

‘Let’s take them off then,’ she said with a grin. 

She hopped out of his lap and undid his belt and zipper. She pulled down his pants and freed his hard cock. 

Armitage watched her with a lustful look. 

‘Come here,’ he breathed. 

Rose wiggled out of her panties under her black flared skirt and lowered herself onto her husband’s stiff shaft. She started to move slowly, Armitage threw back his head and gripped her ass. 

‘Oh God Rose, you feel so good…’ he murmured. 

His hands reached for her blouse, he undid the buttons and unhooked her bra. 

‘God I love your breasts,’ he groaned as he licked and sucked at her nipples. Rose let out a shaky breath as she moved in his lap building up a delicious friction. She held Armitage’s head as he devoured her chest. 

‘I can’t hold on any longer,’ Armitage confessed. 

He pumped into her with jerky, trembling movements as he came. Rose held him close until he coasted back down to earth.

‘You’re amazing,’ he said, kissing her gently. 

Rose smiled as she climbed out of his lap and cleaned herself up. Armitage pulled up his underwear and trousers. 

Rose reached for her underwear down on the floor but when she straightened back up, Armitage took them from her hand and placed them in his trouser pocket.

‘You won’t be needing them just yet,’ he murmured. 

He positioned Rose so she was bent over his desk, her palms flat against the wooden surface and her ass tilted in the air towards him. He stood behind her and let out an approving sigh. 

Rose panted in anticipation. She felt Armitage slowly lift her skirt and run his hands over her ass and down her thighs. She let out a moan. 

He leaned over her and snaked a hand around her stomach and then down lower between her thighs. He rubbed two fingers gently over her silken folds. 

Rose called out loudly. With his free hand Armitage pushed two fingers into Rose’s mouth. He kissed her cheek.

‘Shhhh baby,’ he whispered. I’m goina make you feel so good.’ 

Armitage plunged two fingers inside of Rose’s pussy and her eyes fluttered closed as she sucked down hard on his fingers still inside her mouth. 

‘That’s it sweetheart, come for me,’ he said as he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy and her mouth in unison. 

Rose fell apart quickly after that. She shuddered as her orgasm burst through her making her knees go weak. Armitage supported her weight and whispered loving words into her ear as she slowly floated back down to reality.

‘Wow,’ she said leaning up to kiss him. ‘I should break into your office more often.’ 

‘Please do,’ he said returning her kiss. Then he pulled away.

‘Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to surprise me?’ 

Rose blushed. 

‘To be honest, I know you aren’t going to the gym in the mornings and I broke in here to see if I could find any clues as to what you were up to.’ 

Armitage looked sheepish. 

‘You’re right I haven’t been going to the gym. I’ve been… taking dance lessons.’ 

‘What?’ Of all the things Rose had been expecting him to say, that was the furthest from her mind. 

Armitage ran a hand over the back of his head.

‘I know how much you love to dance and you know I have two left feet so I’ve been taking private lessons. I booked two tickets to the Salsa club in town for Valentine’s Day, it was going to be a surprise.’ 

Armitage reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the tickets. He handed them to Rose. Her heart melted. 

‘This is amazing, I can’t believe you did this for me.’ 

She hugged him close.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered against his shirt.

‘I’d better go get some work done now,’ she said. 

‘Can I have my underwear back?’

‘Nope,’ Armitage said with a boyish grin. 

Rose rolled her eyes. 

‘Fine keep it then,’ she said with a wink.

She unlocked the door but when she tried the handle it wouldn’t open. She heard a giggle outside and then a note was pushed under the door. Rose picked it up and read it.

**I’ll let you out in one hour. Have fun! Rey. x**

Rose laughed and shook her head. 

‘Seems Rey has grounded us,’ she said with amusement. 

Armitage wrapped his arms around her.

‘I wonder what on Earth we could do to pass the time?’ He said with mocked confusion.

Rose giggled. 

‘What indeed,’ she murmured as she reached up to kiss his lips once more. 

**********


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing this story until I run out of couples for Rey to mess with. :-) 
> 
> Rey forces Ben to send Connix and Randy the intern to a conference together. It’s clear that Rey is hoping sparks will fly when she orchestrates a situation where the unlikely two will have to share a bed together.
> 
> Crackship explicit smut coming soon. Enjoy!

‘What are you doing?’ Ben asked as he caught Rey giggling and leaning against Hux’s office door.

‘Rey and Hux are doing it!’ she whispered.

‘And you are listening in like a fucking pervert for what reason?’ Ben asked. 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

‘Alright party pooper. I’ll get back to work.’ 

‘Actually I have something I want to discuss with you,’ he said indicating with his head for her to follow him. 

Rey followed him into his office and shut the door behind her. 

‘So what is it you want to discuss?’ she said arching her eyebrow and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him and slipped the key she had stolen earlier back into place. 

Ben groaned as she flicked her tongue into his mouth. 

‘I like your thinking Rey, but I did actually have something I wanted to discuss with you.’ 

Rey pouted and pulled away.

‘And I know you took that key, we’ll discuss that later,’ he gave her a loaded look that had her pressing her thighs together. 

Ben sat down in his chair and Rey plonked herself down in his lap.

‘So what _are_ we doing here?’ Rey asked.

‘I just wanted to ask your opinion on who you think I should send to this conference, I have to send two employees and I’m not sure who would be a good pairing. You know I’m not much of a people person.’ 

Rey snorted.

‘Understatement of the year.’ 

Ben jerked his hips and Rey yelped in his lap.

‘Okay point taken I’ll be quiet,’ she said with a giggle. 

Ben leaned forward and clicked his mouse. 

‘This is the hotel where the conference is being held.’ 

Rey leaned forward to get a better look and Ben moaned as she squirmed in his lap. 

‘Ooooh this is fancy! Why aren’t we going?’ she asked. 

Ben hissed in a breath and grabbed her hips to keep her still.

‘I do actually have to run this company, Rey. Although I accept you have made it your mission in life to sabotage that aim at every opportunity.’ 

‘Yup.’ 

‘So, who do you think I should send?’ 

‘Connix and Randy.’ 

‘What? Are you high? Connix the very serious web designer and Randy the incompetent intern?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Why on earth would I send them?’ 

‘Because I asked you to,’ Rey said leaning back to kiss his cheek. 

‘If I agree to this what do I get out of it?’ 

‘Laid.’ 

‘Sold.’ 

Ben opened up his email and fired off a message to Connix and then to Randy letting them know they were to attend the conference and it wasn’t negotiable.

‘Now let’s call the hotel and book a room,’ Rey said, picking up the phone and calling the hotel number. 

‘Don’t you mean rooms,’ Ben murmured nuzzling at her neck. 

‘Nope I mean room.’ 

‘Rey, we’re not cutting costs, we can spring for two separate—‘ 

Rey put her finger into the air to silence him as the call connected.

‘Yes, hello! Can I please book a room for Thursday? Yes one double room please.’ 

Ben raised his eyebrows but Rey ignored him and continued laying out the details. 

‘Yes that’s on account. Thank you!’ 

Rey hung up the phone and grinned at Ben.

‘What are you up to?’ Ben asked.

‘Just a little bit of prank match making. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I promise.’ 

‘I’m still picking glitter out of my hair little miss everything will be fine.’ 

Rey kissed him roughly. 

‘I thought you needed a bit of sparkle in your life?’ she murmured against his lips. 

‘You are more than a bit of sparkle. You’re a whole god damn fireworks display,’ he said lovingly before losing himself in her attentions. 

**********

Connix stared at the email. There had to be some sort of mistake. Why would Ben Solo want her to attend a conference with Randy? 

She called Ben’s office. The call connected and Connix heard female laughter and then a shriek. 

‘Hello Ben’s office!’ Rey stated cheerfully. 

Connix rolled her eyes.

‘Rey, can I speak to Ben please?’ 

‘Oh hi Connix, no he can’t come to the phone right now, he’s...otherwise occupied.’ 

She heard deep mumbling in the background and then more laughter from Rey. 

‘Is this about the email?’ Rey asked.

‘Actually it is, I just wanted to check—‘ 

‘It’s all arranged, you and Randy are to attend the conference on Thursday. I’ve booked a room for you Thursday evening.’ 

‘Can I just ask—‘ 

The line went dead. Connix replaced the receiver and slumped back into her chair.

Oh well, she was going whether she wanted to or not and she was going to have to babysit that bloody intern. 

She drummed her fingers on her desk and reassessed the situation. Maybe a night away would be nice, a great big hotel room all to herself, room service on the company, maybe there would even be a bath! Connix didn’t have a bath in her tiny flat, just a small shower cubicle. 

She started to feel much happier about the situation. Sure she would have to look after Randy during the day, but the evening would be all hers to do as she wanted. Randy could amuse himself after office hours. She smiled to herself, maybe the trip wouldn’t be a total disaster after all. 

**********

Randy looked at the email from Mr Solo and almost spat out his blue icy. The thought of having to go to a conference was enough by itself to make his palms start to sweat but knowing he was going with Connix? He put a hand over his heart to try and calm down his palpitations. 

Randy had been an intern at First Order Inc for three months, seven days and three hours and he has been in love with Kaydel Connix for three months, seven days, two hours and fifty five minutes. 

Kaydel or Connix as everyone seemed to refer to her, although Randy preferred her first name, was Randy’s perfect woman. 

She was effortlessly cool, brutally honest and so very beautiful that he hadn’t actually plucked up the courage to talk to her yet. Not even so much as a good morning passed his lips when he saw her. How on earth was he going to get through this trip? 

Randy pulled off his beanie hat and ran a hand through his blonde hair. This was fine, there would probably not be that many opportunities for them to talk anyway. They would travel to the hotel separately and have to be quiet as they attended the seminars. 

Kaydel would probably want to eat her dinner alone and they would retire to their separate rooms early in the evening no doubt. 

It was going to be fine. She would never find out his secret and everything would stay exactly the same with her continuing to be oblivious to his existence and him admiring her like a love sick puppy from afar. 

Yes he felt sure the trip would be as boring and mundane as any other work day. 

**********

‘What do you mean there’s only one room booked?’ Kaydel yelled at the nervous receptionist. 

The terrified girl tapped at her keyboard once more.

Randy cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot anxiously behind Connix. She was so fiery. He was equal parts afraid and aroused. 

‘I’m sorry Miss, but there was only one booking made.’ 

Kaydel took a deep breath.

‘Okay. Well that’s a mistake, can we please have another room?’ 

The poor girl behind the desk looked as if she wanted to run away.

‘I’m afraid we’re fully booked because of the conference.’ 

‘What?’ Kaydel roared. 

Randy felt his dick twitch in his pants. God he wished she would shout at him like that. 

_ Pervert  _ he told himself. 

Kaydel glanced at him and his heart hitched in his chest. He straightened up. 

‘Please tell me, the room has two beds?’ she growled. 

‘I’m afraid there’s only one double.’ 

‘Of course there is,’ Kaydel muttered as she grabbed the key card and headed for the lift leaving Randy frozen at the reception desk with their luggage in his hands.

‘Come on then!’ she called back. 

Randy jumped and ran to catch up with Kaydel. 

‘One bed,’ he whispered to himself incredulously as he joined her in the lift. 

**********

They reached the room and Connix didn’t offer to help with the bags or hold the door for him as he followed her into the room. He plodded in after her and dropped the bags in the centre of the room. 

Connix was standing with her back to him and her hands on her hips. She turned around and glared at him.

‘Well you’ll have two choices later on the floor or the bath, it’s up to you which you choose.’ 

Randy just stared at her. 

‘Well let’s get back downstairs the first Seminar starts in ten minutes.’ 

She strode confidently back out of the room and Randy hunched along after her.

They exited the lift on the ground floor and Randy stood aside to allow Connix to leave first. 

He loved the way she walked. She swayed her hips from side to side and occasionally flicked her highlighted hair over her shoulder. 

He let out a sigh as he watched her and panicked when she turned suddenly to address him.

‘Did you say something?’ she asked.

He shook his head jerkily. Connix narrowed her eyes at him but seemingly accepted his answer. They retrieved their name badges as they completed their registration at the welcome desk and entered conference room B for the first of many boring, long winded talks neither of them really wanted to hear.

Randy didn’t hear a word the speaker Amilyn Holdo said which was strange because she was a very beautiful woman and usually Randy would have been be unable to take his eyes off her. 

The problem was that Connix was sitting so close to him, her thigh was pressed up against his and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. 

He desperately wanted to move his leg so he could feel his leg brush against hers but he was afraid to. 

Suddenly Connix dropped the pen she was using to make notes and swore under her breath. Randy noted with wide eyes that the pen had landed right in between his open legs. 

Would she? She wouldn’t surely…

His question was answered when Connix leaned over him and put her hand down in between his legs to retrieve her pen.

Randy froze in place. Her head was against his chest. He could smell her coconut shampoo. He did everything he could to control the situation in his pants. Seriously what did she think was going to happen if she put her head there? And why was this taking so long? It seemed as if she had been fishing between his legs for hours. 

Her head dipped lower, and he could feel his cheeks redden. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything that might kill the steadily burgeoning erection in his pants. People were starting to notice what was happening and the scene didn’t look good. Randy heard the whispered giggling all around him. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and wished he was anywhere but conference room B. 

‘Ah ha!’ 

Finally Connix located her pen and raised it up in the air triumphantly. Then she remembered where she was and saw the people around her looking at them and noticed Randy’s red cheeks and ears and she suddenly looked horrified and ran out of the hall. 

Randy watched her go, desperately wanting to say something but not knowing what was appropriate. He grabbed his things and hers which she had left in her haste to escape the situation and ducked out of the hall as quickly as he could. 

He found her sitting on a sofa near the entrance with her head in her hands. He sat down next to her trying to be as quiet as a giant man lowering himself onto a small couch could be. 

Connix peaked at him through her fingers. 

‘Is there anyway that didn’t look as bad as I thought it did?’ she asked. 

Randy didn’t say anything. 

‘That’s what I thought,’ she said, putting her head in her hands once more. Then her head snapped up quickly and she looked at Randy intensely. 

‘Why can’t I ever just accept help? I could have just asked you to get my pen for me but no, I had to get it myself and make it look like I was...servicing you.’ 

She blushed violently and Randy let out a shaky breath. Connix looked at him sympathetically.

‘Look you don’t have to hang around with me. Go. Save yourself.’ 

Connix put her head back in her hands. Randy looked down at her and took a deep breath. He put a hand on her back gently and she looked at him with interest. 

‘Drink?’ he asked, his heart stood still, waiting for her to respond. 

She smiled back at him.

‘You’re buying.’ 

**********


	5. Chapter 5

Randy pinched his arm. Yup he was definitely awake. So how on earth had he managed to engineer a situation where he was sitting opposite Kaydel in a bar in public?

He had barely touched his beer but Kaydel had knocked back three vodka and cokes and showed no signs of slowing down. She had been talking non-stop since they sat down and Randy was beside himself with delight as he listened to her.

‘You don’t say much do you, Randy?’ Kaydel said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile and shook his head.

‘More of the strong, silent type, huh?’ she asked with a wink.

Randy felt a surge of arousal at her flirtatious comment. He decided that he liked slightly tipsy Kaydel.

He took a few big glugs of his beer and leaned across the table towards her.

‘People tend to ignore me so I figure I’ll just keep my mouth shut.’

‘That’s sad,’ Kaydel said.

Randy shrugged.

It is what it is.’

‘I’m sorry if I’ve ever ignored you,’ Kaydel said in a quiet voice.

‘I never felt ignored by you.’

She smiled at him and he almost fell off his seat.

‘We better get back,’ she said with a hint of disappointment.

‘Yeah,’ he agreed.

‘Thank you for this, I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time.’

‘You’re very welcome.’ He replied.

They got up from the table and headed back to the conference room, as they opened the door Kaydel turned back to face him.

‘I promise not to bury my head between your legs this time,’ she joked.

‘I didn’t mind,’ he answered before he could stop himself. He blushed bright red as she raised an eyebrow at him.

‘You’re full of surprises, Randy,’ she whispered as they re-entered the Seminar.

**********

The afternoon passed pleasantly enough. Kaydel made lots of notes and Randy enjoyed the feel of her thigh against his.

By five they were both ready to escape from the confines of the hotel’s meeting room. Kaydel rubbed her temples.

‘I think I feel a headache coming on, shall we go up the room and order room service? I think I need a break from people right now.’

Randy couldn’t say yes fast enough. Time alone with Kaydel? It also hasn’t escaped his notice that she said she wanted to escape from other people but that apparently didn’t include him.

They headed up to the room in the elevator and she leaned against him.

‘Sorry, this headache is making me a little woozy.’

‘I don’t mind,’ Randy answered honestly.

They reached the room and Kaydel propped herself up on the bed with two pillows. Randy stood in the centre of the room awkwardly until Kaydel patted the bed beside her. He sat down timidly beside her. Kaydel places the menu between them.

‘So, what are you in the mood for?’ she asked and then blushed when she saw Randy’s eyes widen.

‘Anything really,’ he muttered.

‘The choice is limited, but how about two burgers and fries?’

‘Great.’

‘Oh! And some fudge cake. I love fudge cake.’

‘No dessert for me,’ he said.

‘Okay.’

Kaydel placed the order and they smiled nervously at each other.

‘So Randy, I don’t really know much about you. Tell me everything.’

‘There’s not much to tell.’

‘How did you end up an intern?’

‘I really want to learn, I know I’m a bit older than your usual interns but I needed a career change and Ben agreed to be my mentor and he has been good to me, when he’s not shouting at me for getting his coffee order wrong.’

Kaydel laughed.

‘Well if you have an interest in web design I would be happy for you to shadow me.’

Randy’s eyes lit up.

‘Really? Because that would be amazing. I love your work and I have so many questions…’ he trailed off, clearly embarrassed at the outburst.

Kaydel smiled and put her hand over his.

‘Hey, don’t ever be embarrassed for being passionate. Let’s set up some dates for you to shadow me as soon as we get back to the office.’

Randy smiled back.

There was a knock at the door and Randy ran to answer it. He didn’t want Kaydel trying to carry the heavy tray. They sat on the bed eating their food and recalling the many times they had been caught up in the prank war between Ben and Rey.

‘It’s kind of a blessing and a curse that those two finally worked things out. The office is much quieter but Ben is so distracted these days, it’s frustrating waiting for decisions,’ Kaydel complained.

Randy nodded in agreement.

‘Rey is lovely though, she gets Ben’s coffee on her way in for me and brings me one too,’ he added. 

‘That’s nice. I’ve always liked Rey.’

‘She likes you too, she’s always pushing me to ask you out—‘ Randy stopped talking and looked distraught.

‘I mean, you know what she’s like for matchmaking,’ he muttered, stuffing some fries into his mouth.

Kaydel pressed her lips together.

‘Yeah, she’s always trying to fix people up no matter how hard they protest.’

Her eyes narrowed.

‘You don’t think she did this on purpose do you?’

Randy looked stunned and went red.

Kaydel tried not to find it adorable and failed miserably.

Randy started babbling incoherently.

‘Even if she did, it doesn’t mean anything has to...I mean of course nothing would...look at you and look at me...you’re so beautiful and I’m, well I’m just me. I’m gonna shut up now.’

Kaydel looked at him.

He thought she was beautiful? And he thought he wasn’t good enough for her. She bit her lip and really looked at Randy. Sure he was a geek but then geeks were her bread and butter. Why the hell wouldn’t you want a guy who would shag you senseless and fix your printer afterwards? He was handsome, she had always thought so, and he had a kind, gentle way about him.

_Oh god..._

Bring unable to come up with something useful to say, Kaydel spooned another forkful of chocolate fudge cake into her mouth, then she glanced at Randy who looked a bit miserable.

‘Do you want to try some?’ she leaned over to him holding out her spoon. Randy edged towards her and closed his mouth around the utensil.

‘It’s good, huh?’ she said with a smile.

Randy nodded. They looked at each other. The temperature in the room seemed to rise exponentially.

‘I’ll clean up this mess,’ Randy mumbled, pulling his eyes away from hers and gathering up the dishes. He put the tray of outside of the room for collection.

Kaydel decided they needed a little distance from each other.

‘I’m going to take a bath,’ Kaydel said.

‘Okay,’ Randy replied. She noted that he swallowed hard.

Kaydel went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked in the bathroom mirror.

‘Get a grip,’ she told herself as she turned on the taps.

**********

Randy let out a deep breath and sat down on the end of the bed. He stared at the bathroom door. Kaydel was on the other side of that door. Getting naked. She was going to take a bath. Naked. She was going to run her soapy hands over her body which was going to be naked. He swallowed hard. He heard the water run and then heard soft splashing noise which he assumed was Connix entering the water. He groaned.

Girls took a while when they were in the bath right? He didn’t have a lot of experience in that arena but he had heard a lot of guys complaining about how long their girlfriends took to get dressed. He looked at the raging boner in his pants. Maybe he would have time to take care of himself.

He lay back on the bed and unzipped his pants. His cock sprang free eager for attention. He focused his eyes on the bathroom door and started to stroke himself slowly.

He imagined that Kaydel walked out of the bathroom, a wall of steam behind her. At first she would look shocked to see him stroking himself. Then he would look at her and ask if she cared to join him. She would smile seductively and drop the towel giving him a tantalising view of her toned curves. Next she would crawl up the bed towards him, and wrap her small hands around his dick.

He hissed out a breath at the thought of it. Oh how he wanted her to touch him.

‘Do you like this?’ she would whisper.

Randy nodded as he jerked himself harder.

‘Come for my baby,’ she would purr and he would be helpless to deny her.

He came hard, semen spread down his length and over his fingers. I found some tissues and cleaned himself up. He hoped the release would help to relax but the moment he thought of Kaydel’s gorgeous, bare body on the other side of the bathroom door. He started to get hard again.

Shit. How was he going to last the night?

**********

Kaydel lay in the bath and thought of Randy. She thought of his gentle eyes, his soft smiles and most of all she thought of his large hands. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She ran her hands over her breasts and imagined it was Randy. She let out a soft moan.

‘Do you like that?’ he would rumble. She loved his deep voice.

She nodded as she lay in the bath. She closed her eyes and imagined his lips at her ear as his hand travelled lower down her body to the apex between her thighs.

As she touched herself she imagined it was Randy.

‘I want to make you feel so good, baby,’ he whispered in her ear.

She drew in a sharp breath and pushed a finger inside herself.

‘Good girl,’ she imagined Randy praising her.

She could already feel herself starting to build towards her release. She whimpered softly.

‘That’s my girl,’ she imagined Randy murmuring softly.

It was enough. Her orgasm shook though her and left her feeling blissful but still unsatisfied. She glanced at the bathroom door then covered her face with her hands.

‘You’re a bad girl, Kaydel.’ she told herself.

**********

When Kaydel emerged from the bathroom, it had grown dark.

Randy tried to ignore the fact that she was wrapped in nothing but a hotel bathrobe and smelled like a spring meadow.

Why the fuck did that make him ever hornier? Urgh.

‘Sorry, I took so long. You can go in now.’

‘Thanks.’

Randy rose off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later, she heard the shower turn on.

Kaydel used the time to get ready for bed, though she winced when she remembered all she had brought to sleep in was a light blue satin cami and shorts. Well she had thought she would be alone in her room all night. She changed, dried her hair and climbed into bed.

When Randy re-emerged from the bathroom, Kayden couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and the guy was ripped. Never mind a six pack. This guy had an eight pack. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. She hoped she wasn’t drooling. She tried not to stare but her eyes refused to be drawn away.

Randy moved to the side of the bed and picked up two pillows.

‘What are you doing?’ Kaydel asked.

‘Just getting some pillows for the floor.’

Kaydel cleared her throat.

‘We can probably share the bed,’ she said in a small voice.

Randy swallowed hard. Could he handle that? Could he handle lying next to her all night without touching her?

‘Okay,’ he heard himself reply in a strange voice.

He put the pillows back and get into bed beside her.

‘Well Goodnight,’ she said with a small smile.

‘Goodnight,’ he replied.

Kaydel turned off the light and rolled over onto her side. Randy stared at her back. Oh how he wished he could touch the soft skin he glimpsed there.

He turned onto his side and sighed.

‘Are you okay?’ Kaydel asked, sitting up and looking down at him.

Shit she must have heard him.

‘Yes,’ he replied gruffly.

He felt her lie back down again.

The alcohol from earlier started to lure him towards sleep and he finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

Later in the night, Randy awoke to find Kaydel had curled herself into his side, her leg was across his thigh and her head rested on his chest. He didn't dare breathe in case he woke her up. He couldn’t help himself as he moved the arm she was lying on and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. Randy willed his heart to slow down. If it kept hammering like that she would wake up for sure.

‘Oh, Randy,’ Kaydel suddenly whispered.

Randy froze. Was she awake? No, she was still asleep. What the fuck? She just said his name and there was no mistaking that tone. She was having a sex dream starring him. His male ego started a rave.

‘Oh that’s it, right there,’ she moaned as her hand crept across his chest. His dick throbbed in his pants. God she was driving him wild. Her hand suddenly clawed at his chest and he jumped in surprise.

Kaydel jerked awake and looked bewildered as she realised what she was doing.

‘Oh god, I’m sorry,’ she said moving back to her side of the bed.

‘That’s okay,’ he murmured, missing her soft body already.

She gave him a small smile as she turned away from him once more.

Randy eyes roamed over her once more. He waited until he heard her breathing become rhythmic then he inched closer to her a little at a time until he was pressed against her back.

She was so warm. It felt so good to be near her.

Kaydel kept her breathing controlled, letting him believe she was still asleep. She felt his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath. She suppressed a shiver.

She felt him harden against her back. He was big. She faked changing position to wiggle her ass against him. He groaned and she gave herself away by laughing.

‘You’re awake?’ Randy said incredulously leaning over her.

She turned to face him and pressed her lips together.

‘Busted,’ she said with an amused expression.

Randy gravitated towards her, but hesitated just before their lips touched. Kaydel reached out and held his face in her hands, pulling him towards her and pushing their lips together. She angled her head to deepen the kiss, flicking her tongue gently into his mouth. He groaned again and wrapped his arms around her.

His lips trailed down her neck and she sighed. His hands bunched up her cami as they eagerly searched for her breasts. She hissed in a breath when his fingers connected with her bare flesh.

‘You’re amazing,’ he uttered against her skin.

Kaydel throbbed between her thighs. She needed him inside her. She wiggled out of her shorts and started to push his boxers down. Randy looked startled.

‘Kaydel, what…’

‘I need you in me,’ she breathed.

Randy let out a shaky breath and nodded. He helped her relieve him of his boxers and his dick sprang free.

Kaydel licked her lips as Randy positioned himself over her. He leaned down and took each of her nipples into his mouth in turn. She arched up towards him approvingly.

He pressed kisses over her stomach, hips and thighs, then knelt back and pushed her legs apart.

He pressed his lips to her core and licked slowly. Kaydel whimpered and gripped his hair. Randy increased his speed, licking and sucking her into a frenzy. Kaydel cried out.

‘Now, I need you now. I’m so close.’

Randy positioned himself over her once.

‘What about um, protection?’ he asked.

Kaydel giggled.

‘Oh my god, I almost forgot. In my handbag on the chair.’

Randy located the little silver packet and returned to the bed. He sat down.

‘Could you help me?’ he asked avoiding her eyes.

‘Of course,’ Kaydel said, sitting up and taking the packet from him. She kissed his cheek.

‘Randy, have you ever had sex before?’ she whispered in his ear. He shook his head.

She took a steadying breath. There was only one thing Kaydel liked more than geeks, and that was virgin geeks.

Randy was starting to get nervous under the newly created tension in the room.

Kaydel smiled, got off the bed and crouched between his legs. She wrapped her lips around his length and sucked hard. His head went back. His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing became laboured and he called out her name.

Kaydel took more of him into her mouth until he was rock hard. She pulled her lips away and slipped on the condom. She straddled him and he inchede back on the bed to help steady her. She paused above him.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked.

He nodded eagerly, keeping his eyes on hers.

She lowered herself down onto him and moaned. She started to move slowly, kissing him indulgently as she did so.

‘Are you real?’ Randy asked between kisses.

She giggled and put his hands over her breasts.

‘Do I feel real?’

‘Yes,’ he breathed.

His gaze turned dark and he flipped them over so he was looming over her. He widened her thighs and thrust inside her. She gasped as he filled her. Her nails clawed at his shoulders as he began to move at a punishing pace.

‘Yes, yes,’ she hissed.

Spurred on by her encouragement. Randy began to feel his release build. He buried his head in her hair, holding her tightly to him as his movements became jerky and he broke apart around her. They lay together for a few moments while he collected himself, then he pulled out and disposed of the condom grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he did so.

Kaydel sat up, so how was your first time?’ she asked.

In response to her question Randy flung himself onto the bed next to her and peppered her face with kisses until she laughed so hard she couldn’t breath.

When he had her pinned to the bed under him, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

‘It was everything I ever hoped it would be, but I don’t think it would have been as amazing with anyone other than you.’

Kaydel put a hand on his cheek.

‘You’re so sweet,’ she said.

‘I want to make you feel good now,’ he said in a low voice.

‘Will you show me how?’

Kaydel nodded. They lay down side by side and she guided his hand down between her thighs.

‘You just need to rub gently at first,’ her eyes fluttered closed as she touched her.

‘That’s it,’ she whispered, as he ran his fingers over her wet, silken folds.

‘Now you...oh’

To her surprise. Randy had managed to locate her clit all by himself and instinctively moved in little circular movements.

‘That’s it, don’t stop,’ she panted, clinging to his shoulders. Once she was near the brink, she guided two of his fingers inside of her and made a desperate sound at the back of her throat.

‘Am I hurting you?’ he asked with concern.

‘No, keep going,’ She moaned.

It didn’t take long for her to reach climax, she quivered within his arms as she fell apart and he gazed down at her in awe. When she returned to earth she smiled shyly up at him.

‘Do all women look this beautiful when they come or is it just you?’ he asked reverently.

‘I don’t know I’ve never made a girl come before.’

Randy blushed.

‘Me neither, I mean before tonight.’

‘You’re a natural,’ she confessed and he grinned with pride.

‘Okay, now I really need some sleep,’ she said with a yawn.

They settled down together, Randy holding her gently against his chest.

‘Goodnight, Angel.’ he whispered in her ear and she smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

**********

She woke up with Randy wrapped around her holding her tightly. She giggled and tickled his nose.

‘I need to get up,’ she complained.

‘No,’ he said simply, his eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

Kaydel laughed and looked at him lovingly. She kissed his forehead and he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

‘You have lovely eyes,’ she told him.

‘You have lovely everything,’ he replied.

She glowed at the compliment.

‘We better get up,’ she said.

He looked disappointed.

‘Why don’t we stay one more day?’ He said hopefully.

Kaydel looked thoughtful then picked up the phone. Randy looked disappointed. Guess she was eager to leave if she was already going to order them a taxi.

‘Rey? Hi it’s Kaydel. Listen we were wondering if we could stay out here another day. Just to erhh, do some additional research?’

She turned to Randy and smiled. His heart nearly burst with joy.

‘Thanks Rey, see you soon.’

Kaydel hung up the phone.

‘She said she’s already booked us an additional night.'

Randy frowned.

‘How did she kn—‘

Kaydel leaned forward and pressed a finger to his mouth.

‘Let’s not wonder about that right now,’ she said as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Randy smiled against her lips. He grabbed her, and turned her in his arms so she was underneath him.

‘You ready for another round?’ he asked.

‘I think I can handle it,’ she said with a smirk.

Randy leaned down and kissed her once more and Kaydel thanked her lucky stars that she had a meddlesome trickster of a friend like Rey.

**********


End file.
